Aftermath
by In'ki Mikomi
Summary: Sequel to What If for those who wanted and asked for it. Another sweet moment between my two favorites characters. Better summery inside. Hope you'll enjoy this one as much as the first.


**Aftermath**

**By Chiisa na Tenshi**

Disclaimer: All the setting and characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Takahashi-sama, just doing it for the pleasure of writing.

Genre: Romance/General

Pairing: Akane/P-chan... hehe, just joking. Ranma/Akane 4ever !

Rated: PG

Summary: Just the sequel of What If. Another littlesweet moment between our (or my a least) favorite couple. Settled after the fight between Ranma & Akane. (This time it's Ranma's POV)

* * *

(Translation Japenes-English)

(A/N)

_Ranma's thoughts_

"Itai (Ouch)!"

"Ranma, don't be such a cry-baby! It's just a little disinfectant." Akane scowled, dabbing none-too-gently Ranma's wound with a wadding (right word?), which made the young martial artist wince more.

"You clumsy tomboy! You're pressing too hard! Can't you do something right once in your life?" he said a little too harshly, realizing too late his mistake. Feeling the warmth of Akane's battle aura seep in his senses, he closed his eyes tightly and waited for the coming blow.

3… 2… 1… 0… minus 1… minus… what?

Confused by the lack of reaction from his usually violent fiancée, Ranma dared to open one eye. The threatening blue aura had dissipated and the girl was now looking for god-know-what in the first-aid kit, her chocolate eyes shadowed by her blue locks.

Ranma was getting concerned and frightened all at once at his fiancée's behavior. _She's unusually_ _calm_, he thought, _too calm_. He hesitantly raised a hand and slowly advanced it toward her, but quickly retracted it as her movements abruptly stopped. She faced him with her eyes still hidden, a band-aid in one hand, the other tightening on the fabric of her skirt. Ranma gulped loudly.

"Why?"

Now he was getting confused. And everyone knows a smart question deserve an equally smart answer.

"Huh?" he responded, rising an eyebrow.

The young girl slowly lifted her head, revealing her whole face and her teary eyes. Ranma cringed, _I've done it again._ _Well done, Saotome, second time this day._ (the first time being after the kiss) His hands were clenching, then unclenching, repeating the motion non-stop. His palms were getting sweaty and his mouth was working without much success.

"A-Akane…" he managed to say.

"Why do you keep saying things like this?" she whispered, turning her head to the side and looking out into the peaceful garden. "Doesn't earlier mean anything to you?" Her voice was getting lower, if possible.

His eyes widened. _Oh_, he thought, _that_. His gaze softened as he gathered his courage for his next action. Like earlier in the closet, he cupped her face between his hands and turned her to face him completely, wiping tenderly an escaped tear with the pad of his rough thumb. She still refused to meet his eyes, looking side-way.

"Stupid."

Her eyes flash front, finally locking with his loving ones. The anger that had begun to burn inside her disappeared at his tender smile. A light blush rose into her cheeks, and she couldn't help but rise her own hands to held his on her face, the band-aid now on the floor and completely forgotten. Now tracing his thumb on her lower lip, eliciting a shiver from the young girl, he finally answered.

"If earlier doesn't mean anything to me, would I want so bad to kiss you right now?" he asked, leaning down slowly.

Akane's surprised eyes were now half-opened, her lips parted and her breathing increasing the closer he got. Time seamed to slow down, seconds stretching into hours and inches into miles. The now familiar sensation of his hot breath on her face made Akane shudder in pleasure. Both pair of eyes now closed, their lips touching the tiniest bit…

"What a haul! What a… Ahhhhhh!" And the old master flew away to LEO as fast as he came. A heavy breathing Akane was now standing before a still surprised Ranma, her leg still raised from the kick. She lowered it and let out a long breath, eyes closed. From his position, Ranma noticed her shoulders beginning to shake. He immediately got to his feet and stood beside her, only to see she was just trying to restrain her laugher.

Letting out small giggles, she looked up at him with a small smile. "I guess that Kami-sama (God)thinks one opportunity was enough for today." She said, looking somewhat saddened.

Ranma smirked before bending down and gently placing his lips upon her laughing ones. Her eyes widened and he pulled away, not giving her time to react. He licked his lips and grinned, amused at her shocked expression. "I don't agree with him." With that said, he turned around and walked away nonchalantly, whistling a soft tune.

Akane simply stood there, stunned and flushed. She put her fingers to her lips and an evil smile stretched onto her face.

"Come back here, Baka. Don't think you'll get off so easily!" she yelled at his retreating form, running after him.

* * *

A/N: Big thanks for those who reviews my precedent story. This sequel is a gift to show you how much I appreciated it. THANK YOU SO MUCH ! I wait for your reviews impatiently. But if you didn't like it... din't be too hard on me. I'm just a poor little girl with not much experience in writing.

PS: if Material-Blade read this --> See? I made it, i 'gave it a friggin shot' ! special thanks to you for your straightforward critics.


End file.
